Mysteriously Cloaked
by GrellxUndertaker
Summary: Grell can't seem to get that one man off of his mind. But will it really turn to something real? (I suck at summaries) Grel lx Undertaker mainly. Background - William x Ronald Alan x Eric Rated M for future chapters. Yaoi/Smut, don't like? don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan-fic _ever_**. **I hope you guys like it~!**

As Grell hopped from roof top to roof top he couldn't help but wonder when he would next get to see the mysterious man with the silver hair and the black robes. He secretly hoped that it would be soon. William had moved him out of the London area because Sebas-chan had been 'distracting him and making his work more inferior than usual.' William's constant bossing never failed to make Grell's heart pound quickly. Oh, how that man's coldness made him shiver in excitement! Grell flipped his bright, crimson hair over his shoulder as he made his way towards his next reaping. Thoughts of the man that lived in London, cloaked in those midnight coloured robes and silver mass of flowing, silky hair flooded Grell's head and made his hips wiggle in ecstasy as he stood perched on the rooftop and stalking his next assignment. Grell smiled his shark-toothed grin as he heard his assignment's screams of agony as he slowly bled out onto the cobblestones from the gunshot wound that had nearly torn his shoulder off. As the screams slowly died down, Grell jumped from the roof top as if it was only two feet from the ground. He smiled down at the man covered in his own blood. The man's eyes looked as if he were being burned alive.

"Sorry, lovey, I'm afraid I can't help you now," Grell said with a grin as he revved his chainsaw-scythe and ran it lightly over the man's heart. The man's cinematic record began to play and Grell watched with disdain as the man's drug addicted life played for him. He chuckled softly.

"Mhh... You deserved this, didn't you, darling..." Grell murmured mostly to himself as he collected the man's soul. He looked down at his soul ledger. "Oh, looks as though I'm finished. Now for that dreadful paperwork..." he mumbled.

As soon as Grell arrived at the dispatch office William was on his case.

"Sutcliff! What ever could have taken you so long!?"

"William, darling~, can't you see that I at least got all of the souls I was assigned? Perhaps you should give me a reward, hmm?" Grell giggled softly and wiggled his hips suggestively.

"Sutcliff, in my office. _Now._"

Grell giggled and followed William to his office. William's office was larger than Grell's own. The walls were painted a light, almost white grey with black bookshelves lining the walls. His desk was large and a dark grey. On top of it sat neatly stacked books and paperwork. William sat at his desk and gestured to the seat across from him, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is it William darling~?"

"Sutcliff, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to move you back to the London district. Mr. Knox got into a bit of an argument with the police one day there and... Well, that's not important. However, you and he shall switch districts, affective tomorrow. I expect that your work be preformed to the best of your ability and-"

"Oh, thank you, William~!" Grell cried as he began to fling himself over the desk at his superior. William pointed his scythe in Grell's direction, quickly stopping the redhead in his tracks.

"Sutcliff, please understand that I am doing this because your work _has _surprisingly increased in productivity."

"Thank you, Will~! You won't regret it~!" Grell quickly rushed from the raven-haired reapers office to his own.

"I hope not, Sutcliff...," William muttered, going back to his own paperwork.

Grell surprisingly finished his work on time and made his way back to his dorm room at the dispatch. He opened the door and went to his kitchen immediately to call Ronald. The phone rang a while until finally the younger reaper answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said in a groggy tone.

"Ronnie~!" Grell cheered. "Did William tell you?!"

"Senpai, what _are_ you going on about?"

"About the district change, silly~!" Grell said happily.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that... Be prepared, Senpai, there are a lot more deaths in London than in Blackpool," Ronald said, returning to his joking mannerism.

"Oh, darling, that's the _fun _part~! Oh, I can't hardly wait~!"

"Senpai? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Ronnie!"

"Do you think that Senpai Spears... maybe... likes me?"

Grell was caught off guard by that. "Why do you ask, love?"

"W-well," Ronald began shakily, "I was thinking that I might possibly like him..."

"Oh, Ronnie~! How cute~! Well, William is a cold man, love. Solid as a rock~... I honestly couldn't tell you. But it seems to me that he has a bit of a soft spot for you~! If couldn't hurt to ask him out for some tea or drinks~!"

"Thanks, Senpai. You'd better get some sleep. Don't want to pass out in the streets or meadows around London. Remember what happened last time?"

Oh, yes, Grell did remember. He had been napping on a lush, green hill when someone had mistaken him as dead. He ended up in that wonderfully mysterious man's shop. He really wouldn't mind, if not for the fact that William might move him again.

"Alright, Ronnie~! I'll try! Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Senpai."

As Grell tried to sleep that night, all he could think of was that man... He just couldn't wait to see the former reaper. He'd made up his mind to pay Alan off to do his paperwork, even if it meant that he'd owe him half of that week's pay. He just couldn't seem to get the thoughts of that wonderful, legendary Death God out of his mind. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't run into Sebastian. On the days he had in the past, he'd cling to him in an effort to make William jealous. However, his love interest had changed and he didn't feel that he'd like to see the man after rubbing his skin raw from touching the filth that was that demon. Grell sighed softly and turned on his side. _When will things ever go well for me? Maybe this is my big break...?_

**Okay, there was chapter one. I hope you guys liked it~!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Grell continued down the uncrowded street, he heard footsteps following him. He began to worry after they continued to follow him down to the side of town that the Undertaker lived on, and then down an alley Grell often used as a short cut. He sensed a demonic presence, and he was almost positive that it wasn't Sebastian, that brat of an earl's devilishly handsome butler. He turned onto the street with the ominous shop and its creaky, unstable sign that read 'Undertaker'. As Grell felt the presence draw closer, the red shinigami spun around and summoned his scythe.

"Alright, demon, where are you?!"

But the presence was gone, and a new smell of death in the air. He sighed in relief and turned only to come face to face with dangerous-looking eyes.

"A lady such as yourself should never let her guard down, Miss Grell. You never know when someone might... Take advantage of her," the silver haired shinigami cackled.

Grell began to breathe again and the color returned to his face.

"You damned mortician! That is _not _how you treat a lady!" he raged, but soon a devious smirk made itself known. "Although, I wouldn't much mind if _you_ took advantage of me~."

The rogue reaper cackled once more.

"Ah... Sorry, Miss Grell! I just wasn't expecting that response!" Undertaker wiped a tear from his lemon-lime eyes

Grell smiled slyly. "Mind if this little kitten stays with you for the night?" the redhead asked, playfully pawing at the mortician and purring.

"I was just about to a-"

"Sutcliff!" a stern voice barked. Grell's eyes widened and he spun to shoo the wanted reaper away, but he was already gone.

"Will~!" Grell cried out with a grin. "Did you come to check on little me~?"

"Sutcliff, thanks to you, Ronald is sitting home alone while I have overtime to look for you!"

Grell's heart sunk. _'Of course he didn't worry about me...'_

"I-I'm sorry, Will... I-I was just-"

"Being a nuisance, like always," Will finished. "Now, I had to do _your_ reaps while you were out _frolicking _about. I have half a mind to take your scythe again, but you'd only use that as an excuse to slack off! Why, I-"

"Shut up! I don't have to take this! I bet you just want me dead! Would that help?!" Grell summoned his scythe and switched it on, pointing it at himself. "I'm sorry you hate me, William! I'm sorry that I couldn't make you love me!"

William's expression didn't change, and Grell drove his scythe hard against his chest and -.

It was stopped. William saw nothing but a flash of silver and black as the screeching of the chainsaw stopped and Grell vanished.

William fainted.

O_OO_OO_OO_OO_O

Grell opened his eyes only to meet a heavenly face framed by long silver hair and green and yellow eyes full of worry.

O_OO_OO_OO_OO_O

"Senpai!" Ronald yelled as he finally found his boss and lover, knealing by his side.

"R-Ron?" William said grogilly.

"I'm here! What happened?"

William held his head as he sat up and recollected to Ron what had just happened

O_OO_OO_OO_OO_O

Grell buried his head in the ancient reaper's chest. He needed to be held by someone, anyone who would at least pretend to care. The usually-giddy mortician held him with a solemn expression, too many thoughts running through his head to piece together.

The Undertaker rocked Grell, holding him tightly to him and stroking his long, crimson hair. Grell's feminine body shook with his small sobs.

'_Why can't Will love me? Why cant _anyone _love me?' _Grell thought as he wrapped his arms around the Undertaker's neck.

"Miss Grell?" Undertaker asked softly. Grell sniffled and looked up at the older man, his tears having washed away all traces of black eye makeup.

"Y-Yes?" he whimpered, fully expecting a sneer to cover the man's lips and to be shoved to the floor.

"Miss Grell, are you going to be alright?" he kissed Grell's forehead and the crimson reaper froze, unused to and show of affection, then melted in the Undertaker's arms.

"I-I think... T-Thank you..." Grell made a move to get up but Undertakers strong but gentle arms held him in place.

"Miss Grell... I would prefer it if you stayed here with me tonight. I do have a bed, and I can cook you a meal if you'd like."

"W-Why..." Grell whispered. "Why are you being so... kind to me?"

The silver reaper smiled at Grell and leaned closer, murmuring "Because I haven't stopped thinking of you since I first saw you."

O_OO_OO_OO_OO_O

O_OO_OO_OO_OO_O

/**OKAY. There is absolutely NO excuse for me taking this long to update! I am SO sorry! I promise that updates will be more frequent!**

**P.S. You guys can thank my **_**wonderful**_** girlfriend for that promise! I found out that she read chapter one before we even met and LOVED IT!**

**~GxU**


End file.
